


not why but how

by AnnabelleRowan



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, this is how I imagine them becoming canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabelleRowan/pseuds/AnnabelleRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last night I watched Hunteri Heroici and that "Talk to me" physically killed me.<br/>They are my otp, always been, always will be, and this is how I imagine them becoming a canon.<br/>Don't be too harsh, this is first work I'm ever publishing here.:)<br/>Last but not least important - I have to thank my dearest friend B for helping me with grammar (this helping means I wrote this piece like a Tarzan, and then she translated it to proper English) Thank you sweetie! ;)</p></blockquote>





	not why but how

They would be in a motel room. Just one more in the row.  
Dean would be sitting at the table, looking for something on the laptop, and Cas would be standing in the middle of the room, even after all these years looking like he's just wearing a body, not being one.  
He would be talking about the case, listing some facts, and then Dean would suddenly look up and smile.  
"Is something wrong Dean?" that beautiful voice would ask. Older than Earth was he, but still managed to sound like a lost child.  
Dean would quickly close the laptop and in two steps cross the room.  
"Everything is just fine." he would say and Castiel would feel his breath on his face. He would look a bit scared and Dean would smirk and then kiss him.  
A deep, hungry kiss. And than there would be a sound, a crack, and then a little groan, like Dean finally broke.  
Dean's hands would be grabbing the front of Cas' coat, pulling him closer, body to body, cause he would want to feel, to touch, he would want to know this is real. And then he would break off, breathless, with tears in his eyes.  
"Cas.." he would try to say, but then Cas would take over, grab him by the shoulders and smash him into the wall.  
"Cas!" this time louder, with more fire, and just a bit of fear.  
This time like he just remembered what he had done, remember he had just kissed a boy, kissed a man, kissed an ANGEL.  
But then there would be no room for thinking, for being afraid. Cas would kiss him.  
A bit sloppy at the beginning, weird, like he's doing it for the first time (although Dean would remembered clearly when he had kissed that bitch Meg), but with passion. And then later more gently, like he just remembered what he's doing, remembered he's kissing DEAN, kissing a man, kissing a boy.  
And then he would break it off. His hands would still be holding Dean, but he would turn his head away. And he would miss that look on Dean's face.  
The look of total despair.  
Because Dean would want more. More than just this, more than just that, more than more, more than forever, he would want so much, that compared with what he wanted, eternity would look just like a second.  
And then Castiel would look up and meet Dean's eyes.  
And they would be standing there, millimeters apart, breathless, with bruised lips and rumpled clothing.  
And Sam would walk in, oblivious to what just happened.  
"Hey guys, I just heard.." and he would stop and look at them, not sure what to do, what to say.  
Team Free Will. Frozen in moment. Lost in time.  
Making it up as they go.

**Author's Note:**

> Last night I watched Hunteri Heroici and that "Talk to me" physically killed me.  
> They are my otp, always been, always will be, and this is how I imagine them becoming a canon.  
> Don't be too harsh, this is first work I'm ever publishing here.:)  
> Last but not least important - I have to thank my dearest friend B for helping me with grammar (this helping means I wrote this piece like a Tarzan, and then she translated it to proper English) Thank you sweetie! ;)


End file.
